Days Go By
by Recco101
Summary: This story is about me,Brittany and my friend Krissy who are the newest addition to the wwe family. But what happens when they fall for john cena and shawn micheals.
1. Meeting

Disclaimer: unfortunatly me or krissy do not own wwe or their wreslers dammit oh well .

**MEETING**

**" Okay, everyone as you know there will be two new additions to our Divas!" Mr. McMahon said standing at the end of the board table where the Raw roster sat on either side. " Now please show them the respect that you yourself will want to recieve!" Suddenly the hand of Melina the WWE Women's Champion's hand went flying up in the air.**

**  
"Yes, Melina?" **

**"Um, why do we even need new divas? They can't be as good as us!" Melina said with a snotty look on her face.**

**"Well, why don't you meet them first before you judge!"**

**"Well, when do we get to meet them?" Asked Melina with a bored expression on her face.**

**"Right now! Kathy will you send in Brittany and Krissy in here. Thank you." Mr. McMahon said as he faced the door. Then the door started to open and two girls stepped in. One the brunette was wearing a silk tank top with a dark denim mini and ballerina type shoes. The one with black, red and blue hair had on a black low cut tank top, black jeans, and a pair of black boots. But the brunette had bright blue-green eyes with a tall toned body. The girl with black, red and blue hair had nearly black eyes and was also tall and muscular.**

**"Everyone, I would like you all to say hello to Brittany Mayfeild and Krissy Austin!" Mr. McMahon said as he motioned with his hand first to the brunette then to the dark colored hair girl.**

**"Hi, Brittany, hi Krissy!" John and Shawn said at the same time.**

**"Hi, it's nice to meet you!" Brittany said as she fidgeted with her hands.**

**"Waz up?" Krissy said as she looked amused at Brittany's sudden politeness.**

**"Okay ,everyone has their scripts?" Mr. McMahon asked and recievied nods from everyone."Then the meeting is dismissed." With that Mr. McMahon got up and left the room.**

**"Hi, I'm Torrie Willson its really cool to have new additions to the roster!" Torrie said as she walked up and shook both of their hands.**

**"Why the hell are you so damn happy?" Krissy said as she starred at Torrie with dislike at the preppyness in her voice. **

**Torrie said snob-like," I am just trying to be friends and make you feel more at home!" Stepping in Krissy's face. "Well I don't need your god damn hospitality!" Krissy replied and pushed Torrie away. Torrie suddenly jumped at Krissy and there was a bunch of yelling, which was suddenly interupted by Vince McMaho. "What the hell is going on here!? Get them seperated!" While Krissy's friend Brittany stood laughing at the scene, Shawn held Krissy back and Batista held onto Torrie. **

**"Well! It seems the welcome-wagon has left!" Said Vince, "Go over your scripts! Get out of here!" Shawn led Krissy and John led Brittany to their lockerrooms.**

**"Sorry your first dat isn't going so well," said Shawn sitting on Krissy's locker room bench. "No worries. Just hope I can keep my gaurd up ****and**** still make friends," Krissy said "Thanks for helping me back there and walking me to my room."**

**"No problem. Hey! How about you, me, Brittany, John, Randy, Victoria, Batista, and a bunch of others go to dinner and to a club or somethin'?" Shawn asked, scooting in just a touch closer to Krissy . A big smile came to her face. "Sounds like fun! We can all meet after work tomorrow night."**

**"Sounds great to me. I'll talk to the guys. I better go, Hunter is probably looking for me by now." Said Shawn giving Krissy a hug and a small kiss on the cheek and hurries out of the room leaving Krissy to wonder "why the kiss?"**

**END OF CHAPTER **

**R&R PLEASE **


	2. Partying it up

Partying it up ch. 2

**Brittany and Krissy were at club Vixen in L.A., sitting at a booth in the back watching everyone dance and mingle.**

"**So Britt, what did you and John do in your locker room last night?" Krissy asked as she sipped her Smirnoff Ice Raspberry. **

"**Not much we just talked and made out. You know the usual." Brittany replied as if she didn't care, "This Pina Colada is really good!"**

"**Hey, look Shawn and John are here! We will discuss this later." Krissy said as she looked at the front door. Shawn wearing a sleeveless shirt, torn jeans and his boots. John was right behind him wearing a white dress shirt and faded jeans paired with white Nikes. **

"**Damn! They are fine, let's ask them to dance!" Brittany said as she got up fixing her little black halter dress, while Krissy fixed her black leather pants and red halter top. Then they both made their way towards the guys.**

"**Hey you boys wanna dance?" Brittany said as they stood behind them. **

"**Well….WOW" Was all John could say as he was rendered speechless by Brittany's appearance.**

"**I don't know about this idiot, but I would love to!" Shawn said to Krissy as he led her to the dance floor. John finally found his voice and asked Brittany to dance. They were all having a good time dancing to Candy Shop by 50 Cent, Brittany and John dancing so close you couldn't fit a piece of paper between them. Shawn and Krissy were dancing the same way only a little worse. Since it was getting to be 1:00 in the morning they decided to head back to the hotel to get some sleep. **

"**Oh my god, that was so much fun!" Brittany said as her and John walked hand in hand down the sidewalk. **

"**Yea, we had a blast. I have never danced that much in my entire life." Krissy said as Shawn put his arm around her shoulders and they walked together. **

**Then suddenly two guys walked by, and the taller one of the two said, "Hey ladies, wanna come make some real money?" **

"**What did you say to our girls?" Shawn said getting pissed that some creep would have the nerve to say that to Krissy and Brittany.**

"**We want some service man" the tall one replied back. **

"**Oh hell no, Shawn are we going to kick their asses?" John said as he stepped closer. The second guy seeing the anger in John and Shawn's eyes took off running. Then before the guy could say anything Shawn super kicked him to John who chock slammed him though a car windshield. **

"**Uh guys, I think we should go!" Krissy said as both her and Brittany began to back away. Then all four of them took off running towards their hotel.**

Me and my bff Krissy would love it if you could reply back to us telling us how you liked the story so far. Eight more chapters to come.


	3. Hotel Fun

**CH.3 Hotel Fun **

**As John, Brittany, Krissy and Shawn reached their hotel room they noticed that the door was open a bit.**

**"Wait here in the hall" said John, "Shawn and I will check it out." John finished as Shawn let go of Krissy's hand and stood next to John. **

**"NO!" Krissy and Brittany said in unison. **

**"We can go it there at the same time. We are big girls you know." Krissy said stepping in front of Shawn.**

"**Yeah, wouldn't want you to hurt your pretty face." Brittany said laughing. John and Shawn entered the room and Brittany and Krissy followed right behind. **

"**Surprise!!" yelled about 20 people form their work. Trish came up and gave John, Brittany, and Shawn a big hug, but left Krissy until Jeff and Matt Hardy gave her a big bear hug. **

"**Thanks guys. We should have a talk later about maybe starting up a new team extreme with us and Brittany…. Just maybe," said Krissy.**

"**Sure. We'll talk later", said Matt. **

"**That would be fucking wicked!" Laughing slightly Jeff responded. As Matt and Jeff walked off to talk to Torrie Wilson and Carlito, Shawn and Krissy if she wanted a drink and slightly nudged her to the kitchen. Meanwhile, Brittany and John started to work the party, played some music and began talking to everyone. **

"**Where the hell did Shawn and Krissy go?" Brittany asked with a questioning look. Grabbing Johns hand she led him in the kitchen with her. **

"**There not here, maybe they are on the balcony?" Brittany said and she pulled John with her and made their way to the balcony. **

"**Where the hell are they!?" Yelled Brittany noticing only Ric Flair and Candice Mitchell were out there talking. Being distracted from her and Rick's conversation, Candice said, "Well they were all over each other out here and I think they ran off to one of the bedrooms." **

"**Oh, well she's a big girl and she can take care of herself," said John. "Let's go over to the couch."**

"**Okay." **

"**So did you have fun tonight Britt?" asked John pulling her to sit on his lap on the couch.**

"**Yea, it was awesome, but it would have been better if we did body shots!" Brittany said giving John a devilish smile. **

"**Well maybe we'll have to continue this party somewhere else!" John said giving her his drop sexy grin.**

"**What did you have in mind cowboy?" Brittany said as she rocked side to side in his lap. **

"**I guess I'll have to show you!" John said as he picked her up and took her to her bedroom to have their own little party.**

**THREE HOURS LATER**

**Brittany rolls over to lie on John's hot bare chest. "That was amazing!" Brittany said as she took a deep breath. **

"**Yea, I never knew you were that flexible!" John said as he trailed his fingers down her spine. **

"**Ummm that feels good, we are going to have to get up soon you know." Brittany said as John wrapped his strong capable arms around her, so she couldn't get up. **

"**Yea, but that can wait right now. I just want to fall asleep with you in my arms; we can worry about getting up later!" John said as he placed a kiss on Brittany's forehead.**

**Meanwhile with Krissy and Shawn…….**

"**Well that's one way to start this new job," said Krissy. **

"**Guess it was ok then," said Shawn with a smirk on his face. "Where in the hell did you learn to do that with your hips?"**

**Krissy said laughing, "I don't tell my secrets, but I will give private lessons."**

"**I can be a pretty good learner," said Shawn pulling Krissy back on top of him. He gave her a big hug and kiss. "Ya know I'm sure Brittany and John made up just fine," said Shawn.**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Well John said at the bar he really likes her wink." **

"**Oh, I see," said Krissy. "Do you wanna have another lesson?" **

**Shawn gave her his adorable smile, "I'm more than willing to learn more."**

**Two hours later**

**There's a knock on the door. "Who is it?" yelled Shawn from the dark room.**

**Brittany replied a little off guard, "I… it's me Brittany. Is Krissy in there?" As Brittany and John wait outside the room for a response, they hear muffling sounds inside the room. The door opens and Krissy walks out with her hair all messed up and her shirt missing a few buttons.**

"**What do you want?" Krissy said trying to suppress her laughter.**

"**WOW, what the hell happened in here?"**

"**Wouldn't you like to know," Krissy said with a big smile on her face. "Now let me go fix my sex hair. Wait! Where is YOUR loverboy?" **

"**Oh, he's still in the room getting ready." Right as Brittany said that, John came up behind her and picked her up in a bear hug.**

"**Hey hun, WOW what the hell happened?" Was there a tornado in there?" John said winking.**

"**Well excuse me so I don't frighten anyone else!" Krissy said walking into the bathroom.**

**Shawn then steps out of the bedroom with his pants still undone and putting on his shirt. "Damn man!" John said laughing at the sight of Shawn.**

"**Man's gotta eat," Shawn said smiling.**

**Okay that is chapter 3 hope you enjoy, once I get the next chappie typed then I will post it. Also me and Krissy would like to thank everyone who reviewed we really appreciate it and R&R**


End file.
